Ton nom
by Laura Perdue
Summary: OS HPDM.Minific.Harry se demande qui a écrit les mots qu'il trouve sous son oreiller tous les matins


Bonjour à toutes,

Malgré plein de fic commencées, j'ai écrit cet OS en une heure et grâce à Moon et ses conseils, je le poste maintenant

Je remercie toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews

Merci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews

* * *

_Ne crois pas que je t'écrirais une lettre un jour. Tu n'aura jamais de moi plus que ces quelques lignes jetées en vrac sur un morceau de parchemin. Tu n'auras le droit qu'à un seul mot. Celui qui me tourmente. Ton nom._

_Sans promesses éternelles, car tes coming-out m'obligeraient à les respecter_

_L._

Harry reposa sur son lit le morceau de parchemin qui avait été glissé soit son oreiller. Puis il se laissa tomber dans les draps en soupirant. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce mot trop bizarre. Enfin toujours moins bizarre que les autres.

En effet, Harry avait trouvé toute la semaine son nom griffoné sur des morceaux de parchemins. Comme il les trouvait toujours à son réveil (et pas le soir, il avait vérifié jusqu'à minuit), il avait décidé de mettre à profit ses longues heures d'insomnies pour attendre sa missive journalière. Qui avait finit par arriver à cinq heures précises.

Le jeune homme avait donc conclut que c'était un sort automatique qui envoyait le parchemin dans son lit. Un sort programmé pour s'exécuter à une heure choisie par le sorcier qui le mettait en place.

Et voilà qu'après en avoir parlé à Ron et Hermione au déjeuné de la veille, il trouvait un message différent! L'auteur avait du l'entendre. Le Survivant sourit légèrement. Ca réduisait la liste des personnes qui avait pu écrire ces lignes. Et l'auteur voulait donc être trouvé.

Il se redressa et se pencha pour attraper son sac de cours. Il fallait qu'il fasse une liste rapidement car sinon, il allait oublier les noms des personnes présentes près de lui lors de ce fameux déjeuné. Il commença à écrire avec sa plume préférée, après avoir retrouvé celle-ci coincée sous son livre de métamorphose de septième année.

Il y avait à côté de lui : Ron, Hermione, Ginny (mais Harry savait qu'elle sortait de nouveau avec Seamus), Seamus (cf. Ginny), Dean, Lavande et Parvati. Il était sûr que ces deux dernières ne l'avaient pas entendu car elles gloussaient tellement fort qu'elles n'auraient rien pu entendre d'autre que le son de leurs propres voix.

Sinon il restait le banc de Serpentards derrière lui. Harry rajouta donc à la liste : Draco, Pansy et Blaise qui déjeunaient dans un calme olympien malgré le fait que la table de leur maison soit constitué essentiellement de premières années (les autres ayant été partiellement, voir totallement, décimées).

Il nota aussi les noms de deux cinquième année et esquissa le portrait d'un sixième année dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité mais dont le visage lui était famillier, il ne se savait plus pourquoi. Les autres étaient trop jeunes pour savoir ce genre de sortillèges.

Le jeune homme continuait de réfléchir lorsqu'il entendit Ron commencer à se lever, signe qu'il était temps de se préparer pour aller en cours

Harry ne resortit sa liste que pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il décida de rayer Ron et Hermione car il savait qu'ils n'avaient d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre. Ce qui lui laissait Ginny, Seamus et Dean pour les griffondors. Il raya ensuite Pansy car elle clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle sortait avec un "délicieux Sang pur français". Et les deux cinquième année sortaient ensemble. Bien qu'il était possible qu'ils cherchent une histoire à trois, la lettre n'évoquait qu'une seule personne. Il barra leurs noms aussi. Il ne restait donc que Blaise, Draco et le sixième année.

Le Golden boy se passa une main dans les cheveux machinalement. Les seules pistes sérieuses qu'il avait étaient Draco et le sixième année car Blaise était ouvertement hétéro et Dean regardait trop Lavande. Mais lequel des deux était-ce?

D'un côté, c'était bien le style de Draco mais il n'avait montré aucun signe d'intérêt particulier. Et Harry n'était pas expert en Serpentards alors ça pouvait tout aussi être le sixième année. Le jeune homme décida donc de se renseigner sur celui-ci.

Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'Harry pu revenir sur sa liste. En effet, Colin avait exigé une séance photo en échange de ses informations sur les élèves de Poudlard. Et il avait insister pour que les photos soient à son goût, ce qui avait prit des heures. Mais le Golden boy avait vraiment besoin d'informations, il s'était donc plié aux exigences du blond.

Le nom de cet élève était donc Louis Harper et il fesait partit de l'équipe de Quidittch de sa maison. D'après Colin, il avait une soeur plus jeune que lui chez Serdaigle et aimait les Potions et les Sortilèges. Il aimait les roses rouges et sa couleur préférée était le gris. Il n'avait aucun amour connu bien qu'une rumeur le disant bisexuel circulait.

Harry fouilla dans sa table de chevet pour retrouver les renseignements sur Draco qu'il avait demandé il y a deux mois pour une blague qu'il avait programmé. Ces informations étaient plus nombreuses, si bien qu'elles couvraient deux pages entières de parchemin. Le Survivant chercha directement les lignes sur la sexualité du Prince

_Bien que Pansy ait été pendant quatre ans amoureuse de lui, personne ne sait pour quel sexe penche Draco Malfoy. Les mauvaises langues ont dit que s'il refusait la Serpentarde, c'était parce qu'il était gay. A confirmer_

Harry soupira. Ca ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Le lendemain, et après avoir rangé le nouveau mot du jour, le chef des Griffondors se rappella que la lettre était signée "L.". Pour quel mot? Louis. Non trop simple. Pour Draco **L**ucius Malfoy alors. Ou Love? Harry pouffa. Il se doutait bien que Drago Malfoy n'écrirait jamais "Love" à la fin d'une lettre.

Alors qu'il changeait de couloir, il aperçu Harper en très bonne compagnie. Pour être direct, celui-ci roulait une pelle à une Poufsouffle de quatrième année.

Harry commença alors à courir vers les cachots. Si ce n'était pas Harper, il ne restait qu'un seul nom sur la liste. Le nom qu'il voulait. Le nom dont il rêvait la nuit. Le nom de la personne dont il avait espéré sentir le parfum sur sa lettre. Le nom de la personne qu'il aimait en secret.

Il ouvrir violement la porte des appartements des Préfets en chef et se dirigea directement vers celle de Draco. Qu'il ouvrir doucement en priant pour que celui-ci soit dans la pièce.

_ Je t'attendais Harry, furent les permiers mots qu'il entendit lorsqu'il vit les cheveux blonds et qu'il referma la porte sur lui-même. J'ai presque cru que tu n'avais pas trouvé la lettre.

Harry se jeta sur Draco pour toute réponse. Les autres mots échangés ne furent que des soupirs et les bruits de l'amour, mais personne ne les entendit car un sort de Silence avait été placé bien avant le début des baisers par un Serpentard prévenant et amoureux.


End file.
